Forbidden Attraction
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Every since I was a little girl all I heard was 'Don't ever trust 'em Hatfield.' 'Hatfields ain't nothing but trouble.' But as my eyes scanned the bar his ghost eye held all my interest. CAP HATFIELD/OC


Every since I was a little girl all I heard was _'Don't ever trust 'em Hatfield.' 'Hatfields ain't nothing but trouble.'_

But as my eyes scanned the bar; rusted stools, screeching chairs, beer spills scattered, whores attempting to get another easy hit, the only thing that interested me was him. Cap was the nickname he had attained. The mans shoulders slouched as he leaned back in the chair, even with his ghost eye Cap was attractive.

"I know that look sis and it ain't nothin' but trouble." Roseanna noticed my gaze.  
I smirked. "You're one to talk Rosie, I am shocked pa even let you out considering your relationship with Johnse."

Her whole body froze. "You-."

"Don't worry I ain't gonna tell if you don't." I chugged the rest of my drink and took her hand. "Lets dance."

Once our bodies started moving all eyes landed on us even one Cap Hatfield. The moment our gaze locked it felt as if an invisible rope tugged me closer. Cap shifted his shoulders, his upturned collar moving back and forth with motion, and pushed his hat back off of his face. I was certain he was about to make his way toward me causing my heart rate to increase-

"You two are suppose to be at the house." Jim appeared breaking my moment irritating me.

"Who are you my father?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No but pa did send me to retrieve the both of you." Jim gripped us by the arm shoving us out of the establishment.

I pushed my brother away as hard as I could. "I'm not going and you can't make me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Katherine let's just get back home besides you have had me out far to late."

"Than go home Rosie."

"Fine, Kat but you'll get in a world of hurt once you do decide to come back." Jim took off with Roseanna. I returned to the bar drinking away. I could feel a mans hand pulling me away from the crowd and outside.

"You're a pretty little thing." He slurred his hand playing with my brown curls.

Instantly I slapped his hand away only causing him to laugh.

"Feisty lets see how long it takes to break you." He gripped me close to him. I sobered up struggling to rid of his hold but it became futile. With one last hit to his groan the man fell. "Bitch!" He reached out slapping me hard across the face than tightly grabbed my arm forcing himself on me..

CRACK!

A loud thud followed by a scream of agony my arm was released the mans body limp.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Even in the shadows I could see his perfect frame and a rock tightly gripped in his hand.

I shrugged past Cap looking at the man who moments ago tried to do horrible things to me.

The sight of his bleeding scalp caused me to cringe.

"Did ya kill him?" Cap sighed as if my question amused him. If that wasn't a sure enough answer the man groaned attempting to stand up.

"Hell, no." He replied, shaking his head dropping the rock that glistened with scarlet under the moon.

"Good." I kicked the man repeatedly until his breath dangerously decreased.

"Although you may have." His amused expression caused a smile to form on the edge of my lips.

"Oh no just beat him in an inch of his life, all though I ought to have killed him." I smiled innocently transfixed on his milky eye it fascinated me drawing me in. With another step Cap was inches from me, his whole body tense but the amused smirk never left. "Thank you, for saving me."

"No thanks necessary." He raised his hand cupping my cheek examining the red bruise that asshole had left.

"Katherine McCoy is that you?" Martha peered out as she squealed slowly approaching, than stopping seeing Cap beside me whose hand dropped. "Your ma hadn't mentioned you'd be home."

I refrained from glaring at Martha whom would undoubtedly inform pa about my encounter with Cap.

"Been home for 'bout a week, Martha mamma called you when I returned so no need to play dumb, than again you never did play."

Cap coughed covering his laugh at my tone.

Martha's jaw clutched her eyes narrowing. "Just tell your mother I hope to see her tomorrow at the election."

"Will do ma'am." At that she turned on her heels leaving me and Cap, his smile intoxicating.

"You're a McCoy?" He questioned I nodded. "I haven't formally introduced myself William-"

"I know exactly who you are Mr. Hatfield."

"My reputation peruses me."

"Indeed it does." I looked deep into his eyes never seeing anyone so intriguing .

"Ain't nobody ever look me directly in the eyes before." He said out loud.

"Can't reckon why." I could see his shoulders lift up and down, his breathing increasing as he edged closer eyes lingering on my lips. Before I had time to react he planted his lips onto mine , his stubble slightly tickling me. Once the kissed ended both of us breathed helplessly for air. Minutes passed and neither spoke.

"I should be heading home probably already in a world of hurt." I barley breathed out backing away.

"You be safe now, hate to see a pretty face like that beaten."

"Don't worry about me Mr. Hatfield you should watch your back though."

"Why your big brother gonna put a slug in me?" He joked.

"Wouldn't put it past 'em after the kiss you just planted on me..But I won't tell if you don't."

He begun to walk backwards smirking than tipped the edge of his hat before disappearing into the night. I sighed loudly heart prancing from the kiss.

I silently crept into the house slowly closing the door.

"Where've you been?" Pa's voice questioned as he laid in the chair polishing his shot gun.

I jumped being caught off guard. "I was at the bar." Not completely a lie.

"Why didn't you come home when Jim brought Roseanna?"

My mind begun reeling with excuses. "Just foolin' around with some girls down the creek that's all."

"Really with who?"

"Ellen May, and Mary Crowder." They were two of my closest pals, we've all lied for each other every once and awhile. My answer seemed to satisfy him as papa put down his gun heading upstairs to sleep. I sighed walking into my room changing into a white night gown than slipped under the sheets. The feel of Caps lips on mine still lingered. _Papa's going to kill me._


End file.
